Conventionally, upon shooting movie or television program scenes, a performer acts according to memorized script contents. After shooting one scene, a director gives directions about that scene to the performer, the performer confirms the directions while observing playback of a video of himself or herself, and shooting progresses while reflecting those directions in action. In such process, shooting is made.
However, it is a heavy burden for a performer to memorize the script contents. Since the director gives directions after shooting one scene, the performer cannot receive fine directions from the director during action. Also, the performer cannot see a video of himself or herself, i.e., how he or she is acting, during shooting.